A common liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT substrate has a common electrode and a pixel electrode. A transverse electric field is used in the LCD panel to drive liquid crystals to rotate. The transverse electric field is formed by the common electrode and the pixel electrode. When the LCD panel is integrated with a touch sensing function, a touch sensor electrode configured for sensing touches is often formed on the color filter substrate. However, the touch sensor electrode may affect the transverse electric field. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.